Life Long Change
by Wulfar
Summary: And he awoke again. But this time, he felt something sticking out behind his legs. And it was probably broken. Then, he noticed an Eevee staring down at him. '"Are you alright?" the Eevee asked Rex. "I think something's broken, but I'm alright otherwise" Rex replied, and actually realized that he was TALKING TO A POKEMON. Pokemon Tf, Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1, The Cry

Life Long Change Chapter 1:

The Cry

Roy "Rex" Grant, the medium height, short brown haired, 18 year old Pokémon trainer hiked over the small hill.

"perfect." he remarked.

"Chikori!" said Gloria, his Chickorita, who was behind him.

He prepared his tent, let his other Pokémon out, and began to make his and his Pokémon's' dinner.

As usual, Viconia, the Sneasal, and Pandora, the Absol sparred, while Altair, the Skarmory toke to the skies above the forest. His Phone rang, and he picked up.

"Hello?" Rex asked.

"Hey, Rex It's Bailey. I wanted to say hi And, I'm at Blackthorn city. Where are you?", his best friend, Bailey asked.

"I'm outside Ecruteak city. I should be at Blackthorn in a day or two" Replied Rex.

"Ok, see you then", Bailey said.

"Bye", Rex said, as he finished preparing his meal.

Gloria looked at Rex with interest.

Her leaf tilted back, and she asked "Chickor?"

"That was Bailey. She's waiting for us in Blackthorn city" Rex said, giving her the food.

As expected, the other three Pokémon showed up almost immediately. Rex gave them their food, and brought them back into their Poke balls. But, he had the oddest feeling of being watched as he went to sleep.

Rex awoke on a stainless steel table, strapped down. It would be an understatement to say that he panicked.

But when he stopped panicking, he heard a voice in an intercom calmly say, "warning. Reactor core explosion imminent. Evacuate immediately." And before he could properly react, he was flung into the air as the silver and white building exploded.

He landed on his face, and he inhaled, letting an extremely mysterious gas into his lungs. He instinctively began to crawl towards the river next to him. It seemed _safe_ to him. He couldn't explain it, but it seemed _safe._

So, he crawled forward, into the river, and he blacked out from pain.

And he awoke again. But this time, he felt something sticking out between his legs. And it was probably broken.

Then, he noticed an Eevee staring down at him.

'"Are you alright?" the Eevee asked Rex.

"I think something's broken, but I'm alright otherwise" Rex replied, and actually realized that he was TALKING TO A POKEMON.

"Wait a second, you're a..." Rex got up, and looked into the water. Instead of a human he saw in the water, he saw a Squirtle.

"You seem a little lost, are you ok?" asked the Eevee.

"I don't know" Rex said. His head hurt, and he felt disoriented.

"I can help you out; I can do some basic healing. I'm Kit" said the Eevee.

"Rex." Replied Rex.

"Little Lady, I'm afraid I can't let that happen" said a very bad Italian accent, coming from the trees. Kit just looked annoyed.

"Ezio, it wasn't funny the first two hundred times, why would it be now?" asked Kit. A Pidgeotto emerged from the trees

"One day, I'll make you laugh so hard it'll make you choke" said the Pidgeotto, "I'm Ezio, by the way."

"Ezio, we can't dawdle. His Tail's broken, probably worse" kit said, annoyed and worried.

"Sorry, I just SAID MY NAME, evil, evil me" Ezio said sarcastically.

Kit again looked annoyed, but began to walk. Ezio followed, and Rex trailed behind, feeling very, very worried, both for his safety and sanity.

It was half an hour before a shrill cry for help could be heard throughout the woodlands. Kit sighed and turned to Rex.

"Well, we have to do this. Could you wait a little, Rex?" she asked.

Rex nodded.

Kit and Ezio ran towards the cry.


	2. Chapter 2, The Falls

Life Long Change: Chapter 2, the Dreams

Rex's P.O.V

Kit and Ezio reached the cliff, with a waterfall flowing down into the canyon. I lagged behind, my broken tail slowing me down. I finally reached the canyon, and was amazed by the sight. I had never seen anything close to this in my travels.

And then I noticed the three Mightyena attacking a Butterfree.

"Please! I must get my baby!" The Butterfree cried.

The largest Mightyena just smirked, "Ah! If it isn't our favorite rescue team! Welcome, to our party. We're playing a game called abuse the mother! Want to play? " Kit seemed to grow larger, and Ezio stepped back.

"You are going to stop. NOW." Kit said with finality.

"Not this time, kid. Boys! They don't want to play our game!" the Mightyena said, with an odd smile. A large group of Mightyena emerged from the bushes, and all snickered. I made no move. Kit and Ezio began to defend themselves, and I could see they both were probably VERY high leveled.

And yet, they were still overpowered by the Mightyena. I HAD to act.

So, I felt the waters flow out of me, and I watched the disgustingly evil dark-types get swept into the falls.

"What was that?" Ezio laughed.

"I honestly don't know" I replied, "I felt I had to". Kit stayed silent.

I paid no mind though, as I was still worried about the Caterpie. I dived into the falls, and kicked with my small but powerful legs. The water felt good. This was MY domain. The water gave me strengnth.

Before I knew it, I reached a rock jutting out from the waterfall. The Caterpie cowered on said rock, moaning in terror.

"Are you ok?" I asked the small green caterpillar.

"I-I t-think so" he replied, stuttering. I picked him up with my strong arms, and swam upwards, the water bending to my will as I swam.

I reached the top cliff quickly. Ezio was agape with shock, and kit continued her silence. The Butterfree was overjoyed.

"Thank you for saving my child." She said, and "kissed" me with her long mouthparts. In the corner of my eye, I could see kit flinching.

"Ma'am, I only did what I could" I replied respectfully.

The Caterpie looked at me with admiration, whispering "thanks." They both left soon after, leaving me, kit, and Ezio.

With time (lots of it) and ingenuity, we got a moderately sized fire started.

"So, I've been wondering Rex. What's your story? Why are you so willing to help someone you barely know?" Ezio asked.

"Well, I was just a few hours ago, a human being. I don't know the answer to the second question." I replied. I got inquisitive looks from both kit and Ezio.

So, I told my tale, both of them remaining dead silent.

After I finished, both of them stayed quiet. The fire crackled, and the awkwardness was eating my insides. My tail still hurt, but that was the least of the things on my mind at the time.

Kit spoke, "That is… different from anything I've ever heard but, it makes sense somehow. So, I for one believe it."

Ezio grunted, and sighed, "I don't believe you. I however, really don't care who you were, or what you may or may not have done before, but you seem like a good person to me, a little insane, but still a good person. That's my two cents of the day"

I thought for a moment about that. He was implying I was a criminal, called me insane, but his point of view made sense. Because, honestly, I wouldn't believe me either. But what astounded me was his sudden swing from complete joke about everything to dead seriousness. I nodded solemnly.

"Well, I'm hittin' the sack. 'Night" Ezio said, and entered the pile of triangular cloth that was the tent (I was quite surprised myself), leaving me and kit behind.

She nervously looked around, and said, "uh, m-me too."

Again I was shocked by the sudden change of mood in my peers.

Kit entered the tent as well, and I fell asleep next to the fire.

End of chapter 2

Author's Note

So, we get more character development for our characters, and we see our first hint of "feelings" as well. I would also like to thank anyone who read this far for actually READING my work,

I spent quite a while working on this story. So thank you for reading, and please review

-Wulfar , written Saturday October 13, 2012


	3. Chapter 3, Opal Town

Life Long Change Chapter 3, Opal Town

Rex's P.O.V

I awoke with a berry bouncing off my forehead.

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up" I said as I rubbed sleep out of my eyes.

"Good. I thought we'd have to, you know, leave you behind." Ezio replied with a laugh. Kit just glared at him. I picked up the berry, and ate it. It was sweet tasting, and gave me an instant boost of energy. I figured that must have been how they worked, giving instant adrenaline to the body.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked.

"Home" Ezio said.

"Finally." Kit added.

Meanwhile, near Olivine city…

Private investigator John Grant Stopped his truck. It had been far too long a case, and the outcome was… unpleasant, to say the least. He opened the door to his trailer, and went up the small staircase into the trailer and greeted his companion, an Arcanine.

She practically leaped onto him, and he smiled.

"Whoa, Jill, hold it. There's plenty of me still around." He said happily.

She licked his face, and sat back onto her giant bed. John turned on the small radio.

"… And now, we've had police reports of a missing person case. An 18 year old trainer, by the name of Roy 'Rex' Grant, has been missing for a day now. He was last seen outside Blackthorn city, traveling with a Chickorita, Absol, Skarmory, and Sneasal, If you have any information..." the radio announcer said before John turned off the radio.

Jill looked to John, John looked to Jill, and John rushed to the truck.

Rex's p.o.v

Kit approached a hill. It looked to be an ordinary hill, in all respects, but she approached it all the same.

"Knock, Knock" kit said absurdly.

"Who's there?" a voice from inside the hill asked.

"Team Intrepid, that's who." Kit replied.

"Oh, ok then, go right ahead." The voice said, and the hill opened up, revealing a stone staircase. Kit led us down the staircase.

At the bottom, was what I could only describe as a small town, or perhaps a village. There was a collection of buildings, all clearly marked with 'modern' unknown symbols.

"I need to run some errands, see you at Telma's" Ezio said before he ran off.

"So, it's just you and me then. That's fine, I'll give you a tour" kit said, with a shy smile.

The finally tour brought us to the largest building in Opal Town. It was a bar, Run by a Kangaskhan.

"Howdy there Kit, who's this?" asked the Kangaskhan in a kind voice. Her accent was southern, I figured she was from the area surrounding Fuschia city.

"I'm Rex." I said, "Pleased to meet you"

She smiled pleasantly, and whispered something in kit's ear.

Kit gave her a shocked look, one that said, "How'd you know?"

I ignored the look, and shook my head.

I looked to the window in the small house. I could see the stars shine like hundreds of lighthouses. I thought about kit's… odd behavior after Telma's remark she seemed to avoid me, but at the same time, want to be near me. I asked Ezio about it, but he just shrugged and said, "I dunno."

I fell asleep, pondering my new friend's actions…

Author's note

It appears we have a mystery on our hands. It's probably extremely obvious, but a mystery all the same. Thank you for reading and please review.

-Wulfar, written Saturday, October 27, 2012


	4. Chapter 4, Far Too Close A Call

Life Long Change Chapter 4, Far to close a call

That morning, detective Grant pulled up next to the police tape surrounding a pile of metal and glass shards.

Jill was prepared to fight, if she had to. Grant stepped over the yellow tape, watching his back.

"Ah. Grant. Come to your senses yet?" a smug voice in front of him said. Jill growled, her body moving into an offensive position.

"Shut up Taren, I'm not here for you, or the force. I'm here for my son." Grant snapped.

"Ahh, I see, I see. Well, let's just say that your son is…" Taren continued.

"Lieutenant, you may refrain from speaking," Scolded an authoritative man from the mass of police officers.

"Captain Keller. Long time, no see" John said with a half-smile.

The captain's grey face lit up a little, "Ah, John good to see you. I see Jill is doing great, as usual"

Jill made a proud noise, and john rubbed her mane.

"Yes. Jill's good, my wife still is recovering, but…" John trailed off, looking down.

"Well, we're looking for your son as we speak, and he will be found. All help is appreciated." Keller said, and led John to the main site…

Rex's p.o.v

I lay on the mossy bed, tired and stressed out.

Not that I was particularly upset with anyone, not including myself.

My thoughts kept returning to the intense dreams, of my home, Dragonsreach city, or Opal Town, in ashes. Blood, Charred skeletons, they were intense.

And choices. It was always choices. Do this, don't do this, be there, be here. Always, Always choices.

The particular toss-up I had with myself was whether I wanted to return to where I was, just another trainer, or stay here, with Kit, and Ezio, and this wonderfully surprising life here.

Flashback to yesterday

"_Well, you've healed properly, just don't get hurt again." The Milotic, crystal said. _

"_I understand"_ _I replied, happy I would be free._

_Outside, Kit and Ezio appeared to be discussing something important._

_They stopped speaking when I approached them._

"_So, serpent-lady set you free?" Ezio asked. I nodded in response._

"_Good. Me and Kit have been, erm, discussing a few matters. We've talked about your sudden bravery at the falls, and have come to a conclusion." Ezio said with a sudden air of professionalism._

_I braced myself, not sure what to expect from them._

"_Would you like to join team intrepid?" Kit asked, after a long an awkward silence._

_I just stared. One part of me said, yes! Say Yes!. Another part said, NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU JUST CAN'T!_

"_Of Course" I replied. The conflict in me grew like a wild fire, but I didn't mention it as a clearly happy Kit and Ezio took me towards the news stand…_

End Flashback.

"Hey, Rex, you ready for your first job today?" Ezio's voice brought me into reality.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm excited." I said, trying to reorganize myself into a more prepared state of mind, "I'm a little nervous though." I sat up on the soft moss, looking out the window.

"Don't worry, we'll show you the ropes. And Kit will make sure you know what you're doing. She really cares about you." Ezio said, with a odd look in his eyes.

"I know she does. I can't imagine why." I replied.

"Oh, she probably has her reasons. But, I personally like you because you're a nice guy though. That's probably why…" he trailed off, obviously thinking, "But never mind that, we need to prepare you for the job first."

John looked over the various reports, who had last seen him, who he last spoke to, but it did not make half an ounce of sense. This site, a ruined laboratory somehow came in to all this, but he could not find any evidence of a kidnapping, or anything else for that matter.

He could hear poocheyena barking in the distance, but paid no mind to them.

Jill's p.o.v

I found a quiet place to rest, near the water. The peace, however did not last long. As thoughts of Roy, or 'Rex' as everyone, including me, called him, surfaced and disappeared, I began to feel responsible.

A fleeting image of him looking at me with wonder as a baby, to the time he rode me like a ponyta when he was three, to when he broke his arm when he was twelve.

A group of poocheyena surrounded me while I thought.

"You the new human's?" asked the largest one.

"Yeah" I said inattentively.

"I heard some real nasty things 'bout him" the largest one said vaguely.

"so?" I asked.

"So, is it true he betrayed the force?" he asked.

"No. He got sick of playing the resident executioner, so he left." I replied

"So he did betray the force," Said a smaller one.

I gave him a halfhearted growl, and then looked away.

"Boss, did ya hear that?" asked the smaller one.

"Sure did murphy. Ya think you can stand up to me?" the largest one asked, "If so, come at me!"

He leaped for me, and I sent a flame wheel after him.

"Uhhhh" he grunted, but got up with a laugh, "is that the best you got!?"

He bit me. Hard. I could feel his bit breach my skin, teeth hooking onto muscle. I cried out in pain, and blood began to stain his teeth.

John couldn't hear the Poochyena any more. That wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him were the pained whines, coming from outside the trailer. He stepped outside, and then he saw the state Jill was in. He charged forward to his companion, to examine her bite wounds.

"Oh No. I'll get a doctor, alright?" John said, trying not to panic.

Jill nodded, breathing uneven and pained, orange and black fur covered with blood.

John hurried to the small building marked with a red cross.

Rex's p.o.v

The trek to our objective was quiet enough. And, shortly, we reached the grasslands were our mission was going to take place. The wind silently blew through the tall blades of grass, and I was both nervous and excited.

_What if I screw up? I shouldn't be here! Why did I agree to this?_

My mind could not stay in one place. It was either at I should be finding a way to change back, or the fact that I was betraying my friends at home, or the terrifying idea that I could screw up during the mission.

The objective itself was somewhat simple. Find a lost Caterpie, and promptly escort him to safety.

"Okay, are we all ready?" Kit asked.

"Yes, but I wish someone else could carry the treasure bag." Grumbled Ezio.

"How about you Rex?" Kit turned to me, with a happy but serious expression.

"I'm fine. Just nervous." I replied.

Kit smiled, "Oh, don't worry. Everyone feels that way when they first start. Isn't that right, Ezio?" Kit asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ezio said, looking away.

"Oh, yes you do. Remember the Pachirisu?" kit asked, obviously trying to hit a nerve.

"What Pachirisu?" Ezio asked, looking at a blade of grass blowing in the wind.

"You were scared of the poor thing, and she was our client! I'll never forget you running around like a headless chicken!" Kit laughed. I couldn't help but laugh and feel a little better. After all, if the take nothing seriously Ezio could panic during a mission, certainly I would be fine.

It was on the third floor of the Great Grasslands that an enemy appeared. It was an angry, Hurt Leafeon. I couldn't help but feel sorry for it; it looked lean, as in hasn't-eaten-a-thing-in-days-lean.

Kit and Ezio moved into offensive positions, as did the Leafeon. I followed suit, still unsure of what to do.

What happened next was not necessarily me, but the act of pure adrenaline and instinct.

The leafeon prepared a leaf blade to hit me with, but I responded by leaping towards her (or, I assumed it was a her)

She fell for my fake, and when she attempted a counterattack, I surrounded her in a bubble of water. I held the bubble in place until she fainted.

Ezio and Kit were absolutely speechless.

"What were you nervous about again?" Ezio finally said, looking surprised.

I felt the instincts die down, and the adrenaline slowed down.

"I, for the record, did not do that." I said, looking at the unconscious fox.

"Well, I'm no expert, but I'd say that was instinct." Kit said, "And intelligence."

"Big deal. Most of us, well, more like some of us, have that. The instinct part, all of us have." Ezio replied with a scoff.

"Everyone is intelligent in their own way." Kit said.

"Even Shard and his like?" Ezio asked.

"They are intelligent in being total and absolutely disrespectful and dangerous idiots." Kit replied.

Ezio smiled, and laughed. The interesting part of the smile was that it had nothing to do with his beak, but entirely took place in his eyes.

The rest of the 'Dungeon' was uneventful. Honestly, it went by fast. I forgot this was supposed to be work, and with Kit and Ezio, it felt like a game with a point to it.

We reached the top floor, to find a Caterpie curled up in fear.

I recognized him as the Caterpie from the waterfall.

"Hey there. Are you ok?" Kit asked in a strangely maternal way.

"L-Look out!" He exclaimed.

And surely enough, there was a Beedrill.

This Pokémon, unlike the leafeon, did not look starved, or barely living. No, this one was aggressive, just for aggressiveness' sake.

Ezio flew to the sky, and prepared to dive for the giant bee.

Kit and I acted as a diversion. Kit tried to tackle the Beedrill, and I constantly tried to soak it.

Ezio gave out an ear piercing shriek, and took a dive for the bug type.

He pinned it down, and put his sharp beak close to the Bee's body.

Ezio then picked the bee up with his sharp talons, and dropped it off in a clump of grass.

Kit put the Caterpie on her back, and we set off for home, and our client.

I got a bit of a surprise near Opal Town.

The police. lots and lots of cops, surrounding the entire area around the hilly area.

"That's funny." Ezio said, and he laughed nervously.

"This is, ah, hm, uh... oh dear." was all I could say,as anxiety grew inside me," I have an idea. What if i... gave a distraction, while you guys ran on in."

"That could work." Kit said in a reluctant voice.

"Oh sure, let the redshirt draw the fire." Ezio sarcastically said.

Kit gave him a harsh look; he backed down immediately while muttering something about redshirts and rookies.

"Okay then. I'll distract them, you need to run into town" I said, but it came out more like a command.

"Ok, fearless leader, go ahead." Ezio said with an odd smile.

I went ahead, hidden behind a tree. I looked around the area, and saw, of course, lots of police officers and Poochyena. But one thing in particular caught my eye.

It was my dad, arguing with a police officer.

I gasped, and hid behind the tree again.

"Where my dad is, Jill is, and where Jill is, her nose is, and I'm totally screwed." I muttered.

"Rex?" I heard a voice, obviously female, move towards my hiding spot.

Jill's p.o.v

It was a little while later that his scent assaulted my nose. I thought my mind was playing games with me, but it didn't stop.

It was also a little… different, like it was changed, but it was still his.

So for a while, I ignored the pain of getting up, and limped towards the source of his scent.

"Rex?" I asked as i painfully and slowly moved towards the source.

Rex's p.o.v

I panicked inside.

_It's Jill! Go up to her and you can go back!_

The voice in my head said.

_No. I can't. I've got a responsibility, and a promise to keep._

I firmly replied. I prepared to sprint.

It was official. I was completely out of my mind.

As I sprinted on my short, stubby legs towards the fake hill, I felt the distraught Arcanine's eyes on my back (er…Shell) as I ran.

Oh! What a spectacle I must have been! A Squirtle, sprinting through the forest, towards a fake hill disguising a small Pokémon inhabited town, while the Squirtle was in fact a former human!

The adrenaline flowed, as I charged, saw the open hill, and dived into the opening, falling down the stairs, and felt my head hit the floor.

I awoke, half expecting to see my dad, or my friend Bailey, or any other human being.

Instead, I saw Kit, and Ezio.

And they both looked extremely worried, especially Kit.

Author's Note

Well, Now Rex has been in a hospital bed twice within a single a month. Amazing. Anyways, if anyone wants to know why this chapter is later than I usually put out my stuff, (or, I think it is. I'm too lazy to check), it's two reasons: School and video games. Specifically, Team Fortress 2 and Black Mesa. For those of you who don't know, Team Fortress 2 is a free to play multiplayer fps, and Black Mesa is a very nice remake of Half Life one in the source engine. But, enough advertising, Thanks for reading and please review

-Wulfar, written Nov 18 2012


	5. Chapter 5, Haywire

Life Long Change: Chapter Five, Haywire

Written by Wulfar

Rex awoke, being glad he was alive. His distraction worked, leaving him winded, but happy to be of use. He found out that he was indeed fine, but needed rest. So he rested. But a sudden explosion made him very unhappy. He immediately left his mossy bed, out the small house, into town square. Outside was not a pretty sight. A Jolteon stood in the center of billowing smoke, with a smirk on his face. Rex prepared to fight, hoping that Kit and Ezio were nearby.

Rex's P.O.V

I charged for the Jolteon, preparing a water pulse. The Jolteon charged his spiked fur, and leaped for me. I tried my best to dodge, but Squirtle are not known for their speed on land. The Jolteon landed on top of me, and electricity flowed through my thin scale covered body. The Jolteon brought his face in front of mine, and sneered. I immeditly released the water pulse on his face. He took a false expression of hurt, and then laughed, "Did you think that would work? I certainly hope you didn't."

Then came an angered scream, "HAYWIRE!" from the distance. The Jolteon got off me, and prepared for a verbal beating.

Kit ran to the Jolteon, and immediately berated him, "Haywire, you're supposed to be in the city! At work! Don't you have a job?!"

Haywire had a funny look on his face and said, "Funny story, that. You see, I was caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing, and I was fired."

Kit sighed, "Again? What part of 'follow the rules' don't you get?"

"No, I understood the rules. I just got bored with them," Replied Haywire.

"You should really just settle down somewhere and…" Kit began.

"And find a mate from a worthy clan, and make lots and lots of Kits. I've heard this speech a million times before, little sister." Haywire replied, annoyed.

"No, what I was saying was, is you should find a job, and stick with it. It's not THAT difficult." Kit said, "Look, I'm only concerned for your future"

"Thank you, mother" Haywire remarked, "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but who is that?"

He looked in my direction as he said that.

"That's Rex, our fearless leader" Ezio said.

"As long as we're on the topic of introductions, this is my physically older, mentally younger brother, Haywire." Kit said.

"Nice to meet ya." Haywire smirked.

"Yes, very good to meet you," I said, rubbing my electrical burn marks.

"Sorry about that. Just, you know, if someone goes at ya, ya gotta fight back." Haywire apologetically said.

"It's alright." I said, still annoyed by the obnoxious Jolteon. I walked into Telma's, Ezio following, and sat at a table.

"You know fearless leader, if you want to stay on the team, you have to have an Adventurer's Delight" Ezio said.

"Ok, Ezio, what's with this 'Fearless Leader' thing?" I asked.

"Well, after that stunt a week ago, you were gutsy. Not only did you risk your neck for us, you really took charge." Ezio replied.

"You think so?." I asked, mystified.

"You did your best in the situation, and it turned out better than I expected. So, in my eyes, you took besides, it WAS your idea to begin with." Ezio replied. It was in the tone he took when he was being very serious about something. And Ezio was seldom serious.

Grant's P.O.V

I sighed. The police left, with only a shrug and a, "No evidence. Too bad, so sad."

But I wouldn't give up that easily. I wouldn't leave my son in possible danger. I looked to Jill, who was cleaning her fur with her tongue.

I got up from the grassy hill. The summer breeze blew the nearby trees, the green leaves, the long branches shook softly. If only I could be as carefree as the breeze. At least I could have peace of mind. Between my wife's on and off chemotherapy, and my son disappearing, the only thing that could relieve my stress was Jill, and the happy times I had with her. I sighed, and prepared to search the hills for clues.

I searched the hill I sat on. The hill was round; medium sized, and was rocky towards the bottom. I searched the grassy top, finding a couple of odd crevices, but nothing particularly helpful.

Next, I searched the rocky area. I tapped it, and found that it had more of a… metallic sound and feel. With this in mind, I began to feel the bottom, looking for some sort of lever or button. I knew from the general shape of the metal that this must have been a door. Though the police not noticing it did seem odd to me. Jill, recognizing the opportunity to help, began to look for an entrance as well.

Jill's P.O.V

I searched for a latch to the hidden door, specifically a loose looking stone or a large rock. The rock face was plain, besides the metal door, with tan and grey stones piled to form the base of the hill. And then I found a button.

Rex's P.O.V

A Skarmory came up behind me and Ezio.

"Excuse me, is this team intrepid?" the Skarmory asked.

"Speaking." I said.

"Oh, good. You see, I have some… Employers who would like to meet you two." The Skarmory cleared his throat at 'Employers', "Er, wait, isn't there a third one?"

"kit's not hear right now." Ezio replied.

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase: My employers want to meet you three. And they get what they want. It would be very wise to appease them." The Skarmory continued, voice lowered.

"MM-Hmm. Where would these so-called employers be?" I asked, suspicion rising.

"The Diamondedge Mountains. Specifically, Mt. Razorback." The Skarmory said, "I'll give you time to think."

And then the Skarmory vanished. Both I and Ezio jumped back in surprise.

"Wait. What?" I asked.

"Sounds like someone knows who we are. Why they would want us, I have no idea." Ezio said, shaking his head.

"And they knew ME." I added.

"Exactly." Ezio agreed, "Whoever these employers are, they have good intelligence. And they sound powerful."

"Employers? What are you two doing?" Kit asked.

"Trying to make a decision. Sit." I said.

We explained the situation, all the details, and, of course Ezio put everything that could be important to the scenario. Kit kept silent, thinking.

"Sounds like a trap." Kit said after we finished talking.

"It does sound like a trap. But, these employers sound dangerous. I think we should do it." Ezio said after a while. He took a drink, and set down his modified mug.

"I agree. Rex, what do you think? Should we go?" Kit asked.

I didn't say anything for a while. I sat silently, trying to sort out my thoughts.

_They look to you as a leader. If you want to help them, choose wisely_. A part of me said with caution.

_YES! Say yes! you can ditch them, and go home! Dragonsreach city is only a couple miles from there_! another part said.

"Fearless leader?" Ezio asked, concerned.

"It's definitely a trap. But it's also an opportunity. An opportunity to find something new, to find ourselves. I say we should do it." I finally said.

"Then we'll go." Kit said, "Case closed."

Ezio nodded," Fearless Leader, we have to plan this out."

"I agree. Since I'm supposedly the leader, I guess I'm making the decisions then." I said bitterly and nervously.

And we all stayed quiet for a while. Ezio looked at his drink, and kit looked away, at some spot on the wall.

"I'm sorry Rex, if you want to give it up…" Kit said apologetically

"It's fine. I'll lead, if that's what I need to do." I replied. If this was going to be as dangerous as it sounded, we couldn't afford to waste our time.

"We need a map, first of all. We'll also need something to mark the map with." I said, "Ezio, please fetch those for me."

He nodded, and set out to get both items. I smiled a little, not knowing what would come next….

End of chapter five

And another one done! I apologize for not posting earlier, but school and video games kept distracting me. But, it's winter break and here's a new chapter. Also, happy late or early winter holiday you may or may not celebrate. And happy New Year as well. I resolve to be more consistent… Let's see how it lasts.

_Wulfar, written Wed Jan 2, 2013.


	6. Chapter 6, Secrets

Life Long Change Chapter 6: Secrets

Written by Wulfar

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own or endorse Pokémon, it is Nintendo's property, and remains that way.

Jill's P.O.V

I walked down the staircase, cautious as possible. I knew Rex was here, his scent was strong, however, I did not know exactly where was.

The staircase ended, leading into what appeared to be… a small town of sorts. It was filled with Pokémon, a few buildings, and a small town square.

I approached the largest building, which had rather big sign that read: "Telma's Bar"

_Sounds like a start_, I thought as I entered the oak wood building.

Rex's P.O.V

Another morning of drink, planning, and theorizing who these "Employers" were.

A rather concerned Arcanine entered the bar. She went up to Telma, who was concocting a rather potent substance (No doubt for us to drink).

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone, I need to ask some questions." She said very urgently.

Kit gave a funny look," I wonder who she's looking for. What do you think, Rex? Rex? Hello?"

She began to look very concerned, but I was too petrified to care. I was frozen, petrified, by the fact that Jill was here.

Jill's P.O.V

"Ok then, who're ya lookin' for?" asked the Kangaskhan. She had a thick southern accent, and was creating some sort of drink with a blender-like device.

"Well, he used to be a… a… It doesn't matter, he's around here. His name's Roy. Know him?" I asked.

"Roy? Don't know 'im. And I know everyone in town, sorry dear," Replied the Kangaskhan. She returned to throwing in berries into the device haphazardly.

Rex's P.O.V

_Go on_, Part of me said, _there's an easy way out._

_Don't. You're a leader, and you have a responsibility_, another piece of me said firmly.

I slunk under the table, staying completely silent.

"What in Giratina's name?" Ezio whispered, confused.

"Her." Was all I could say, staying frozen.

"Me?" Kit asked, even more baffled.

"Big, orange, striped and upset." I whispered back.

Kit nodded, and went back to what we were previously doing.

"Why don't you buy yourself a drink? It'll soothe the senses." I heard Telma's loud and ambient voice.

Knowing Jill, she would say no.

After a minute, I heard (and felt) Jill's furry paws at the table.

"Nope. Sorry, never heard of him." Ezio said.

It was a very, very bad lie. I could tell Jill didn't completely believe it, but went with the lie anyway.

It was about ten minutes before I could get out from under the table.

I stood up, flexing my arms and legs.

"Did she leave?" I asked anxiously.

Kit and Ezio both nodded.

"What's her deal?" Ezio asked, as we continued to plan our route.

"My dad's partner/companion since he was born. She's like my travel mom. My dad has to travel for work, my mom hates it, I love it, so Jill watches over me during trips and such." I replied.

"Hmm. That explains it." Kit said.

"That's the kingler ridge. It's treacherous; it's rough, and extremely rocky. We need to avoid it at all costs." Ezio said.

"We could go around it." Kit added, pointing out a roadway of sorts.

"That could work. It COULD work." Ezio said, "What say you, fearless leader?"

I mulled over our options, "Let's go around the ridge."

That evening, I decided to go for a walk. I don't know what drove me to it, but I went into the large woodlands outside Opal Town. I went deep into the forest, away from it all.

I decided to swim in a small pond. It wasn't very deep; it was barely three feet deep, and was around ten feet wide. But it was perfect for what I needed. I began to kick in the water, swiftly cutting through the warm, beautiful liquid. Again, this was my element. It was my domain, my home. It kept me warm in the freezing night, as I glided through the pond.

After an hour, I decided to climb out of the water, onto the land.

Surprisingly, I saw Kit on the shoreline.

"That was great, Rex." She said admiringly.

"I've always liked swimming, even before…" I replied, sitting by the water's edge.

Kit nodded meaningfully, and smiled, "You might have noticed any of my… odd behaviors. Well, a part of that is because I've felt sort of a… connection of sorts to you. I just…"

I turned to the water and sighed. I had no words. No answer, no nothing. I scattered the reflection of the water with my clawed fingers.

"Kit, I…" I could barely breathe," I don't really feel a connection. Sorry."

I couldn't believe my own mouth. I had said the wrong thing, I had to…

The only sound I could hear was Kit's furry tail disappear into the brush.

Author's note: And evil cliffhanger is evil. I've been very busy for the past two or so months, with things such as a school semester switch, projects, and the like. But that doesn't matter: what matters is this chapter is done. Finally.

-Wulfar, written Sat February 23, 2013, 3:57 Pm

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
